Hidden Place
by Tenshisonnet
Summary: (Updated and Completed) Shounen ai. KurtxPietro. Kurt is spiraling into a state of depression which Pietro tries his best to stop despite the fact that he is an enemy.
1. I Miss You

**Hidden Place**

Epilogue: I Miss You

Pairing: Future: Kurt x Pietro

Part: 1/5  


Warnings: I don't own X-men or any of the characters, so there. A phenomenal song inspired this fic by Bjork called "I miss you". Future chapters will include yaoi/shounen ai.  
  


A ball of blue fuzz huddled under the green linen pile on the bed listening to the voices outside of the door. He was alone in the dark haunted by those voices. Those voices of his friends that plagued him with their happy, sappy covering for their own angst; if they held any. His fur itched. He wanted to scratch it all off and appear before them like he did without the hologram-watch. Instead he held his breath as they banged on the door again.   


"Are you sure you don't want to come to the club with us, Kurt?" kitty yelled at the locked door.  


"Yeah, I have to train!" he yelled remembering his healing ankle he had injured during their last mission. It still ached every so often but he was still jumping around and being rowdy, until yesterday. But no one seemed to notice Kurt's recent withdrawn nature.  


"Last chance!" she yelled.  


"Go without me!" he yelled, almost becoming angry.  


He heard feet patter away from him room to which he gave a long mournful sigh. No one had ever broken down his door in worry before. He was beginning to think no one ever would.  


No one would ever yell his name in happiness or smile when he touched them. What hurt most of all was that even with all the positive reinforcement around he still found himself hideous. He sincerely worried that no one would ever be physically attracted to his real form.  


To counter that worry however was his seemingly unending well of hope. This hope drove provoked his sense of longing for another to hold and belong to. Somehow he remembered this person. Though he hadn't met this person yet, he missed them. Even though the distance between them could be a lifetime or a mile, he would wait as patiently as he could beneath the forest sheets.   


As a tear painted his fur, he uttered with the voice of a small child, "I miss you."  


Part 2


	2. Hidden Place

**Hidden Place**

Part Two: Hidden Place

Pairing: Kurt x Pietro  


Completed: January 04  


Warnings: I don't own X-men or any of the characters, so there. A phenomenal song inspired this fic by Bjork called "Hidden Place".  
  


Life had not began like the day always had for Nightcrawler, but it progressed through its life in the same fashion. Instead he awoke alone, revolving around nothing and no one. As the sun crawled across the sky, he wore his happy pale hologram with a smile. As it fell off of the horizon a subtle metamorphosis took place. His skin fell off into a dark blue haze of confusion. With the haze revolving around him, his identity became unclear. One thing was for sure, he was strong, yet alone.  


This day began like any other. The sun rose high into the sky along with his daily face. He walked through the halls of Bayville with his hands deep in his pockets, staring at the floor as he walked to chemistry. The mood hadn't broken but was lightening up.  


A flash went by his right side, but he ignored the cheeky youth, hoping this day would be different from the others, hoping he wouldn't be picked on again. Not today.  


He heard the swoosh behind him. "What's down, Blue?" a sincere voice asked.  


"Leave me alone, Pietro. I'm not in za mood," he shrugged him off.  


"I've noticed," he said in a softer voice then disappeared behind the corner. He turned around in shock to see no one. No one had noticed his change in disposition at the institute. How could his enemy?  


The bell rang and he sprinted to class to sit for the rest of the day distracted and disenchanted with the material.  
  


The other students of Xavier institute had made their way back without their blue friend. Without Kitty or Scott, he walked home slowly, without purpose. At least he thought he was heading home.  


The sun was falling into the horizon as he walked down a street's sidewalk near a strip of stores. He recognized the area from when Boom Boom took him to a small, cluttered comic book shop. Curiously be opened the door and browsed a few comics as soon as he could, wanting the distraction. After a few comics the owner began to eye him from behind the counter and a woman grazed his arm as she went out the door. Shocked she gasped at the feel of his fur and eyed him for a few seconds. Completely uncomfortable, he exited the shop quickly and sprinted all the way to the institute then teleported to his room. Back under his sheets, he fell asleep cold and alone.  
  


At dinner Scott banged on the door to tell him dinner was ready. The depressed student yelled that he had already eaten, but Scott persisted and told him to stop joking around. Reluctantly, he straightened his hair and opened the door. Scott smiled and silently accompanied him to dinner sensing his unwillingness to speak. Kurt had always respected him not only for his leadership role, but as a strong person who took responsibility for everyone.  


Dinner was filled with its usual chatter, even the broody blue one pitched in a joke or two. Maybe it was really to connect with someone, maybe it was to keep them off of him.   


After dinner he retired to his room and read a book well into the night. He hadn't even noticed the curious shadow on his window until it had left and returned again. A familiar "swoosh" resonated in his ear and he jumped off of the bed and teleported out onto the lawn. He couldn't see much in the dark with his unadjusted eyes when he felt a hand on his wrist. A silver-haired boy stood inches from him looking around them to watch for other x-men who might ruin his plan.  


"Vhat do you vant?" the blue boy demanded loudly.  


"Shhhh! Don't yell so loudly! I just wanted to talk to you," he whispered.  


"Vhat za hell for?" he whispered. He was cleared irked by the whole predicament. If he was caught with the enemy, he would be doomed to hours and hours with Wolverine for training and mistrust by his own team.   


He bit his lip and dragged him a few feet into the tree line away from the institute. Frankly, he was surprised the blue one had let himself be taken. His suspicions that he was not in his natural state were confirmed. He leaned against a tree and let go of the other boy. "Look, I know this is weird but I know you're not . . . Well, you've not been yourself lately. What's up?"  


He scoffed. "Vhat? I can't believe zis," he turned around to go back to the tall building but was pulled back into the tree line.  


"I'm serious! I didn't come out here where I could be beaten bloody all alone on a whim," he said more aggressively.  


"Vhy za hell should I tell you! You make my life hell at school and we fight each other. You'd probably just go off to Mystique or your stupid Brotherhood and tell them! And vhy za hell vould you care?" he argued.  


He was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "You don't have to tell me anything if you think I'm gonna do that, which I'm not." Pietro walked closer to him and whispered softly, "I do care, Kurt."  


The blue one backed off and frowned. "Zhis isn't funny."  


"It isn't meant to be! Do you think I want to care about some rival mutant?" he sounded conflicted. "God, why did I even try? I knew you wouldn't believe me!"  


"Zhen vhy did you come here?" he asked.  


"How many times do I have to say I care about you? How can I show you I mean it?" he nearly yelled in frustration.  


"I don't vant to believe you," he admitted. "You have been mean to me as long as I've known you. Vhat vould make zhat change?"  


"I don't know. I just feel differently about you, that's all. A couple months ago I would have ran around you and tortured you if I had you alone, but now I . . . I just needed to be near you for the sake of having you close. I don't know why."  


It sounded stranger and stranger to Kurt the more he spoke, but something sparked in his chest. Quicksilver had been acting less and less obnoxious the past couple weeks but he had been too depressed to notice the subtle signs. Was this sincere? Was it real?  


Taking a chance and a breath, he leaned up against a tree with his hands across his chest. "I just feel depressed lately. I'm sure it will go away, but things just feel wrong. I feel wrong."  


"Why?" he approached him again.  


"I look at everyone I live vis and zhey seem happy, healthy, attractive. Zhey could all easily go off and fall in love with anyone zhey choose, but I . . . zhat vill never happen to me."  


"Why is that? Because you're a mutant?" he puzzled.  


"No, ve're all mutants, but I have to vear a hologram so people von't stare at me, so I von't be hated outright. If zhat is vhat I have to do just not to be looked at, no one vould ever love me for what I am now," he looked at his furry arms and moved his tail.  


Pietro was quiet, absorbing all of the information. So he hated how he looked. Could he not see how cute he was? How gentle and nurturing he was even to the people he didn't care for? For people that wouldn't care to look at him without his hologram? He came all the way out to the tree line with him and he was an enemy.  


Kurt slumped down again to stare at the ground when Pietro grabbed his wrist again, this time in a serene way, merely feeling the fur and the pulse beneath. Kurt remained limp in his grasp. When persistent caressing of his soft fur did not get his attention, Pietro pulled him into a loose embrace. The blue boy gasped and tensed. "Vhat . . Vhat are you doing, Pietro?"  


"Shut up, Kurt," he answered and held on until he relaxed and hesitantly hugged him back resting his forehead on his shoulder. Heat radiated off of his fur and onto his skin giving him a brief sense of inner completion. "This is nice," he whispered into Kurt's hair, which smelled clean and felt soft against his chin.  


The smaller blue boy just rested against him, feeding off of the new idea of being wanted by another. The feeling replaced the darkness that hovered over his consciousness for a time, but would dissipate when they parted. He didn't want to let go. They stood there merely feeling each other and the newness of it all when Nightcrawler twitched remembering where they were. "You have to go. They vill hurt both of us if zey are seen like this," he said still holding on. "And you probably should not come back."  


Pietro held his face up to where he could see it but he resisted, hiding his expression from him. "But why?" It sounded on the edge of whining.  


"Just go," he said turning away from him. His pace redirected itself toward the institute.  


Pietro ran to him and grabbed his shoulder only to feel a poof of air and smell the soapy residue he'd left behind in the air. He fought the urge to run up to his room's window and bang away until his attention was harnessed, but if he was to win Kurt over it would have to be in a more subtle way that wouldn't get them both in trouble.  
  


The familiar ceiling had imprinted itself onto his memory again. He was even more unhappy that he had been toyed with. He thought that Quicksilver, a member of the Brotherhood, had used him. The idea sickened him, but even worse was the thought that he actually meant it, he really did care for him. If it was true, he had yet another thing to bring him down if it collapsed. He felt that if one more thing went wrong he would cave in upon himself.  


The morning rose out of the night leaving Kurt to fend for himself for another day. His hologram went on again, preparing him for another day of the real world. A world full of disappointment and hope.  


Walking around more carefully this time, he turned the corner on the way to chemistry again wary of a fast force that would knock him off of his thin pedestal of stability. Seeing no one, he opened his thin locker to retrieve his book. Relieved to find it, a note fell out of the locker and onto his shoes. Upon opening it, he found unfamiliar handwriting and heard a bell behind him. He crammed it into his pocket and ran to class.  


The teacher eyed the class and began the lesson. Kurt pulled out his notebook and took notes as needed, more focused than the previous day. After half of the period he became tiresome of the material and remembered the note.  
  


Hey Blue-  


I know it was a bad way to show you how I feel, but needed to tell you before I went insane. I know we are enemies. I know we are both guys. It is awkward, but don't reject me before you've had the chance to get to know who I really am. I'm not just a pushy, egotistical mutant-boy.  


If you'll give me the chance I'd like to take you out. If you are worried about being found out by the other x-men we'll go someplace far from the institute. Your choice. Call me as soon as you can: 678-5438.  


I miss you,  


Pietro.  


  


The blue teen had run home as to not be seen by the others or Quicksilver. The first place he had run, aside from the kitchen for a snack of a sub, was to his room. He reread the letter about four times searching for a secret meaning or hidden rejection. Finding none, he rolled over to the phone to pick it up. Then he put it back on the stand. Then picked it up. Then he dropped it again. After picking it up again he heard the others return home and put it back down. What was he doing? Why was he calling him? Why did he keep putting the phone down? He was scared of rejection and of being caught but more of putting himself out there for a secret affair. Even if things worked he couldn't tell them how happy they would be or how lucky he was. He held the phone to his ear and dialed the number, then slammed the phone down. The calls were monitored here, weren't they? He couldn't call from here. Maybe it was good thing.  


"Hey Kurt," Spike barged into the room. "We're gonna watch a movie later, you wanna join us?"  


Leaving the issue on the bed between the scribbled letters, he nodded and added, "Race you downstairs!"  
  


The movie had gone by with a little thrown popcorn and a few laughs. Wolverine even stuck around for most of it. Ororo assisted the Professor away from the group. Kurt had missed just hanging out with the other students. It got his mind off of how much his life alluded him for the time being. Feeling too much of the movie was spent not eating, he went to the kitchen and started rummaging through the large refrigerator for a large snack. They popped in another movie in which he finished his meal.  


After the second movie, Jean insisted on watching a chick flick. Rouge and Kurt looked at each other knowing it would be better to leave. She went off to the library as Kurt returned to his room to read the note again and pine over it. Upon opening the door to the dark room the air felt lighter, less heavy on his lungs. He closed the door and saw that the window was wide open. Heading toward it, he smelt a strange odor in the room, like freshly cut wood or grass. His hands touched the frame to pull it down when he heard someone sigh on the bed. He whipped around and gasped. "Who's there?" he demanded loudly.  


"Shhhh," a familiar voice requested. "You don't want them to catch me do you?"  


He sighed and asked, "Vhat are you doing here?"  


"You never called me."  


"I couldn't call you from here! The calls are monitored."  


"Still . . ."  


He closed the window a bit and added, "I don't know vhat to think yet, okay? I don't know vhat I vant to do yet."  


Pietro leaned to his side of the bed patted beside him. Kurt cautiously sat down and sighed again. A silence reigned the air between them for a time before Pietro spoke. "So this is where it happens."  


Kurt turned to look at his shadowy face. "Vhat?"  


"Isn't this were you dream?" he said curling into the undone sheets like a kitten.  


Confused, Kurt smiled and asked, "Vhat does that have to do vith anysing?"  


"I hope to be in your dreams someday," he whispered and grabbed his arm softly pulling him over to lay closer to him. Kurt lay completely torn, but found that the only way to resolve it was to talk about it. After all, Pietro seemed to be trying very hard to draw him out of his shell.  


"Vhy are you saying those things? I don't understand vhy you of all people vould like me."  


"What's wrong with me liking you?" he asked defensively. "Am I not good enough or something?"  


"Nein, nein. Zhat is not it. You are attractive like the others and could have anyone you vant," he eyed him out of the corner of his eye. "But you vant me, a blue freak of nature."  


"Shut up, Kurt," he said and kissed him on the forehead. The blue boy beside him looked happier, but still conflicted. He sighed, "You have to stop this self-loathing cycle! Just because you don't have Kitty or Scott fawning after you all the time doesn't mean that no one loves you or cares! For fuck's sake! I'm here where I could be beaten up or possibly killed just to show you that I care! I even went as far to prepare for this long date so we could get to know each other, so you would find out that I've been pining after you for months. And it hurts to see you suffer, but you are so damned stuck in this mindset that you aren't worth the attention given to you, that you aren't a sexy, cute, lovable guy that I would love to have on my arm, that you won't even give me a call!" He sat up and headed for the window, praying that he would be stopped, but Kurt never said a word. So, Pietro ran down the side of the building and out of the lawn angrily feeling the heat raise to his cheeks. He deduced that he would just have to work harder for his affections. Mid-thought, he saw Kurt standing at the gates of the manor waiting for him. He stopped a few feet away not really sure what was going to happen next.  


Kurt looked up at him with discerning eyes, waiting for something. Pietro gazed back at him wondering what he would say or do. Almost the next instant, Kurt was inches from his face. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "Forgive me, it's just a lot to take in at once. Please take me on zhat date."  


Quicksilver rolled his eyes in thought. Coming upon a decision, his eyebrows perked up and a grin rolled onto his face. "I will, but you have to do something for me."  


Kurt looked up at him after taking his hand in his. "Anysing, mein Freund."  


He leaned to whisper in his ear when he heard Wolverine's motorcycle start and buzz toward them. To hide them, he pulled him into the tall bushes feeling his heart beat quickly in his chest. Confident that they were not seen, he returned to the moment. "Kiss me," he whispered as his hand pet the side of his fuzzy face.  


With soften, half-lidded eyes, Kurt stared back at him not bothered at all by the request, even receptive. After a moment had passed, Kurt lay a small kiss on Pietro's lips, tickling his upper lip at first, then opening to seek more of his fresh taste. Kurt drew away, but seeing the willingness in his eyes, came back for a longer kiss with arms pulling him harder against him. Their tongues timidly played with each other in a warm kiss lacking lust. Happy with this, Kurt parted again wanting to keep the experience a good one. He saw that Pietro's cheeks were pink with heat, which he didn't hide as they continued to hold each other. "Thank you," he whispered and kissed his ear briefly.  


"No problem," he said back leaning into his cheek.  


"So I'll pick you up around two tomorrow, okay?" he drew away to see his face.  


He nodded happily. "We'll have fun, right?"  


"I hope so. Oh, and don't ruin your appetite, I'm taking you to a late lunch," he let go of his blue boy.  


"Oh, don't worry about zhat," he replied.  


"See ya tomorrow, Blue," he said then ran out of sight.  


Kurt smiled at him as the pale boy ran into the dark horizon. Then he teleported back into the living room where he thought they would all be. Instead he just saw the tender scene of Scott and Jean snuggling with each other and watching the movie. Leaving the scene, he figured he'd find Rouge or Kitty or Spike.  


After walking the halls for a bit a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into the nearest room. It was an extra bedroom and Rouge was scanning him. "Vhat? Vhat did I do?" he asked defensively.  


"I'm not stupid, Kurt. Who was he?" she interrogated him with her usual twang.  


"Who?" he asked innocently; trying to fool her, which never worked.  


"Do you want me to just touch you and find out?" she threatened.  


"Fine, fine," he gave in. "He's just a freund, Rouge."  


"Who was he, Kurt? You disappeared again so I looked for you, and I saw you with some guy in your bed."  


He gulped audibly and looked around for an escape. He knew if he teleported out she would find him sooner or later. "You vouldn't understand Rouge. Just forget about it."  


"I most certainly will not. You've been mopin' around for the past week and the next thing I know you're in bed with some guy! I'm just worried that's all."  


"You were worried?" he asked again as if he didn't believe her.  


"Yes, you goof."  


"Vell, then I'll tell you later. I can't tell you just now," he offered.  


"Fine then but you owe me one, Kurt."  


Part 3


	3. Scary

**Hidden Place**

Part Three: Scary

Pairing: Kurt x Pietro  


Completed: January 04  


Warnings: I don't own X-men or any of the characters, so there. A phenomenal song inspired this fic by Bjork called "Scary". Go Here for lyrics to the song. If you can download the song!  
  


Sunrise, sunset, something had grown in him since the night before. The sunset brought a new face to the back of his mind, but the sunrise had removed its warmth. He was cold and alone again, feeling the weight of every morning awoken to in solitary. The spring of hope had spilled over and clouded his mind. Joy sprang forth when he thought of that foreign face, that clean, smooth, beautiful face with battle scars. The valve tightened back up when the knock came to his door.  


"You in there, Blue?" kitty called.  


"Erf," he replied through the thick green pillow.  


"Lunch is ready! Come on out."  


"I'm not eating lunch!" he called back. "Not with you anyway."  


She had already run past his door when he replied. The clock's face read 12:30 past his clouded eyelids. The next thing he noticed was the smell of his fur. It smelled like someone had poured vinegar or something on him. Afraid of the reaction of his nose and everyone else's, he jumped out of bed and into the bathroom with a poof of vinegar.  


Amidst the wide stream, the fur that clung to his body felt ever more cumbersome and seeming to only return weightiness for careful cleaning. The steam crawled into his nostrils whirling some pagan scent into his brain. This recent sickness that had kept him attached to the darkest pit in his soul returned to its place when he thought of the liberation of a day among lots of people treating him as if they were equals. Toweling dry, the hope he had been dwelling on dried out when he heard a vague swoosh in the back of the bedroom. He ran to the middle of the room with the blue terry cloth in his hand. "Quicksilver?" he whispered.  


Seeing no one he giggled at his imagination. Was hope that strong that he was beginning to hear things as well? It appeared that the more hope he had the more the despair thinned out as it was flooded out. The very idea of attraction made the fur on the back of his neck stand on end with electricity. Hunting for clothes, he nit-picked between this and that like Kitty or Rouge when no one was looking.  


Satisfied, the kitchen beckoned to him for a small 12-inch sub before lunch. The other students were still in the dining room joking when he snuck around and prepared his snack. After scarfing it down he put the sandwich parts in their rightful place before looking to the ceiling meaning to disappear. Rogue saw him and quickly grabbed his arm. "Where are ya goin'?"  


Startled, he smiled at her and replied, "Just out to za comic book shop. You vanna let go of me?" he yanked his arm away. "I'll be back in a vhile." He teleported out of the mansion and out of sight.  


Rogue catalogued it into the many recent things he had done that were odd and went on her way.  


Elated to get out of there, he walked into town and waited for the pale one by the comic book shop. There was a fair nearby for the weekend, which he suspected was where he was to be taken later in the afternoon. The streets were crowded with patrons of the stores that lined the stores and people making their way to the fair.   


He pattered and paced for a few minutes before the taller pale one bolted to stand behind him. Hearing the swoosh, he turned around to feel the swelling of his fountain. His chest felt warm and this spread into his every living cell without even a touch. "Hey," he said slightly nervous.  


"Hey," he returned in a warm breathy voice. He merely stared at him for a moment or five and said, "You ready for our date?"  


His eyebrow rose, "Depends. What are we doing first?"  


His weight shifted to his right leg and he stood pensively for a moment. "Should I feed you first? Or shall the wooing begin now?"  


A blue smile crawled across his face. "Oh! I forgot, I've got to go pick something up, do you mind?"  


"Sure what is it?"  


"This way," he motioned toward the next set of buildings in the stretch of stores to a huge green and tan building that looked unfamiliar to Pietro. He followed him closely, not wanting to loose the boy he'd been fawning after in the crowd. Once inside, he marveled at the tall ceiling that concealed another floor of the same matter. "This is a bookstore."  


"Well, yes it is. Evaa been in one?" he smiled.  


He made a sarcastic face at him and they ventured up the grand stairs and into the farthest corner of the store. They stood at the base of an enormous row of books pertaining to art. The shorter boy stood on his tiptoes to skim the book he desired with his fingertips. Pietro watched this for a moment quite amused then helped the book down into his hands. "What's this one?"  


He fingered through the pages seeming to know the book quite well already. "It's a bunch of fantasy and surreal art. You won't find a normal person in here," he mused. The pictures revealed muscle-bound men and elegant fairy-looking women among other fantastical creatures in foreign surroundings. They seemed to fit right in the pictures. Quicksilver gazed at the pictures then at Nightcrawler in wonder. After a few more page flips, they made their way to the cash register.  


Outside of the massive building, the blue one looked to the other to see what they were going to do next. "Next?"  


He smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the flow of the crowd. The blue one blushed in his hologram at the feel of another's hand on his. He had to try to hide it somehow. Looking like everyone else did have its disadvantages.  


The pair stood before a small café with ivy scaling the exterior walls and small vases of flowers on each table. Seated almost instantly, Kurt was amazed at Pietro's resourcefulness. This place seemed so out of Quicksilver's realm . . .  


With a pair of tiger lilies between them, partially hiding behind his tall menu, Kurt coyly peaked over the paper to see his date while Pietro stole longer glances over his closed menu. "You like it here?"  


He put his menu down as well and nodded. "It's so, nice. Not quite vhat I expected."  


"I'll take that as a compliment."  


Kurt's eyes tossed around his head for a while, trying to match the appropriate words he wanted to say then translating them in different ways, seeing which combination would convey what he was feeling without getting Pietro angry. His tail wound and unwound around his leg in place of twiddling with his fingers. He lifted his gaze to his date who was already looking apprehensively at him. Did he already know what he was thinking?  


"I, uh, I'm sorry for being so suspicious of your motives ze azer day." Pietro nodded still waiting for whatever it was he was thinking that bound his mind up. If Kurt was going to be with Pietro he would have to stop being Nightcrawler looking at Quicksilver. He let the words in his mind flow. "Being zat ve are who ve are sings may have to be kept a secret from everyvone. I'm sorry to do it zhis vay, but I don't vant zem to hurt you."  


Pietro put his hands on the tabletop and looked at them and nodded. "I don't want them to hurt you either," he replied, but there was something more in his gaze. Almost anger. Seeing the concerned look on Nightcrawler's face, he smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing. Are you ready to order?"  


The meal went off without a hitch by the staff. Everything was perfect for their first date. They had sweaty palms, heart races, and timid shoe touching. Pietro damned the location in his head. If they were somewhere else they could be a bit closer. As they spoke to each other of school and friends and such, Pietro could see the coy Kurt come out a bit and be the Kurt he was around the other X-men. Maybe it was because they knew him as Kurt and not as Nightcrawler, he thought. Pietro remained open and attentive, which was almost surreal for Kurt to see.  


"So I was so freaked when my sister showed up. I mean Wanda; my psycho sister was with us for a change. She thinks I'm my father's lapdog. I'm not though; I'm just a son of an idealistic nut. Plus it's not like I have a choice in the matter either. I'm sure he'd squash me into a meat pancake if I disobeyed him," Pietro said on their way out of the café. He rambled on trying to convey his every fluid thought to Kurt, but saved the more sentimental ones for later. One he let display across his face was his want to touch Kurt anywhere, even just brushing his shoulder or holding hands. Seeing this, Kurt blushed and distracted himself.  


"Hey, let's go to get some tickets so ve can ride a few rides, ja?"  


Pietro saw the little kid in him peek out, almost coaxing his to pop out for a least a night. He nodded and they headed for the stand.  


After purchasing a few tickets, they bought cotton candy and seats on the biggest ride the fair had. It twisted upside-down and sideways all around scaring Pietro. He kept a small smirk on his face to cover his fearful eyes. "You scared, Kurt?"  


"Not really. If anysing happens I could just . . ." he stopped what he was saying as he noticed that they were in a crowded line. "You know."  


"Yeah, I'd be screwed though. Tell my family I dead in the midst of battle. An honorable death," he saluted the shorter one who smacked him in the stomach lightly. He was surprised at the sudden contact. The other one was also surprised at the hardness of his stomach, he wanted to inspect it more, but the line moved forward a few paces, and he had to move with it.  


They were still in the middle stretch of the waiting line when Nightcrawler ran out of things to say. Pietro felt the line behind him grow impatient and push forward. Moving with it, he pushed right into Nightcrawler's backside who started to fall down. His arm instinctively wound around his waist and pulled him against him to stabilize his center of gravity. The proximity pulled the air out of both of their lungs and their cheeks reddened to the shade of the railing, but they wanted to let go since they were in public, while wanting to hold on for dear life. Pietro turned to the people behind him and spat loudly, "Watch where you're going!"  


Reluctantly, he let go and the line moved a bit more. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized.  


He shook his head. "It's no problem. So vhere do you vant to go next?"  


"I don't know. Maybe we can just roam around for a while and see what peaks our interest." He looked around but ultimately found the Ferris wheel hiding behind some trees in the distance.  


Nightcrawler looked in the other direction to see a big sign that read his favorite words. He smiled at Pietro and tilted his head toward the sign.  


His eyebrow quirked and he smirk, "Nachos? But we just ate."  


"Ja, like an hour ago."  


Laughing, Pietro followed Nightcrawler into a seat on the ride. They had to sit one in front of the other with only seat belts as restraints. Not without strange looks from the attendant, Pietro sat down first then Kurt sat in front of him and snuggled up to him a bit without looking like he was doing it on purpose. They were strapped in and the ride took off slowly so they could climb to a higher altitude. Pietro inhaled his scent as Kurt looked over the side to see the view of the fair. "That ride looks fun!" he pointed at a log 0ride not too far away. "But it's got vater . . ."  


"And?" he asked as his hands tried not to wrap around the other boy as they itched to.  


"My hologram vill short out if I go on zhat von," he said half mournfully. Noticing their height and the feeling of Pietro's heart racing in fright, he snickered. "Here ve go."  


In less than a minute, the ride went upside-down, sideways, and faster than most Carney rides. Pietro had given up on keeping his fright to himself and held onto the sides of the ride tightly and squeaked in fright while Kurt rose his arms into the air and whooped totally thrilled. The ride slowed and Pietro lessened his grip and draped his arms over Kurt's shoulders for a second to stretch them. "So we go get Nachos next?"   


"Ja! You vere so scared," he reported as they climbed out of the ride. He already missed the heat on his body, but went on, "Pietro is a scaredy-cat!"  


"No, I'm not."  


He smiled back. "Ja, you are."  


"You want nachos?" he asked.  


Frowning for a moment, he then sighed in defeat. "Ja."  


They were quiet on the way to the stand when Pietro saw the house of mirrors. "Hey let's go in there, okay?"  


Kurt's eyes grew wide. "I've never been in von. Vhat is it like?"  


"Well, you'll see." He paid for their way in, and waited for Kurt's slower pace to catch up as they walked through the dark hallway into the first wave of mirrors. He watched Kurt's reactions to his own image bend and thin out into almost unrecognizable forms. Strangely, he didn't laugh or smile. Almost mesmerized by the changes, he reached out to the mirror.  


"Look," he pulled him further away from the mirror and pointed at the image. "We are so fat," he said. Their butts and chests melded into one section as the other parts stretched out. "We look like Toad in the morning."0  


That finally got Kurt to laugh. "Zhen ve better move before ve stay like zhat."  


They walked to the next mirror and burst out laughing. They became as short as their child selves and walked faster through the rest of the hall of mirrors. After a couple more halls, they realized that it was a maze, not just a hall.   


"If I could see outside ve could just get out of here."  


"Where would the fun be in that?" he retorted. He headed back to the previous hallway and took a different turn. "This way," he said once he was out of sights.  


Turning the corner, Kurt saw a couple kids from his math class. He had to hide his face from them. If they saw him together with Pietro they might suspect something. He quickly took the turn and followed his date out of the hall quietly.  


"Well I feel jipped," he complained. "That was far too short. Well, you want nachos?"  


"Sure, but, Pietro," he said. Pietro turned to look at him. "I saw some kids from my class, maybe we should . . ."  


Pietro cut him off. "I don't care if they see us together, Kurt. So what if they see us? What will they do? Even if they saw us holding hands or something do you think they would run around telling everyone?"  


"I don't know. I just don't vant to put either of us in a bad situation."  


Pietro pat his back and said, "Don't worry about it. It's your night tonight, Kurt. Do whatever you want," he took out the tickets and handed them to the cashier.  


"Anything I want, huh?" he muttered to himself as he took the nachos from Pietro.  


Pietro took a chip into his mouth and gave him an inquisitive look.  


Kurt smirked and ate a gooey chip, savoring the Carney taste. "These things are the best!"  


"Let's go find something else to do."  


The two walked side by side chatting about different carnivals they had been to when half way into the nachos Kurt told him about his experiences with the circus. "And of course I vas a freak, but I had talent. I valked tight-rope and ozer sings."  


"I wish I could have seen you perform," he smiled. "You were probably a very cute child."  


Kurt smiled and thanked him. "But ze people who praised me ended up stringing me up, trying to kill me," he said mournfully.  


"What? That's cruel," he said in a small voice.   


"But then I came to America. Sings are much better here."  


"I'm glad." He didn't know quite what to say to that, so he said nothing, just appreciated his presence next to him. After throwing the nacho container away, he saw the night sky crawl over the afternoon horizon. "It's getting late. Do you need to be back any time soon?"  


He shook his head. "Nope. I have all night, meine Freund."  


"I see. Well how about I pick the next ride?"  


"Okay, what's next? Another ride?" he asked.  


"You'll see." On the other side of the carnival sat the ride. He wanted to surprise him.   


"Was ist . . " he said when Pietro put his hands over his eyes. He rested his hands over the hands on his eyes in wonder.  


"I don't want you to see until we get there. It'll be a surprise."  


"Um, okay," he decided it was more fun to play along anyway. "It better be vorth it."  


Stumbling a bit while walking the pair giggled and spoke of school. "So why are you in Chemistry anyway? I figured you hated that stuff." He felt an eyebrow rise under his palm.  


"Vhy is that?" he asked back.   


"You're just such a goof around the others. I didn't think you did much that was serious, well aside from fighting."  


"Well, I like it very much. It's fun. I get to make sings explode."  


"On purpose?"  


"Most of the time," he sighed.  


Laughing, he saw the ride approaching fast. "It's coming up soon. Are you excited?"  


"Yeah, a bit sad though," he said in quieter voice.  


"Why is that?" he leaned it a little closer to hear him.  


"After za ride ve vill have to go home, right?"  


"Not necessarily," he smiled.  


Unfortunately there was a bit of a line. They waited quietly, nervously waiting for their turn to climb onboard. Kurt became a bit anxious. "Come on, can't I just peek?" he whined and pleaded.  


"Nope. You'll be able to look soon."  


"Is ze line long?"  


"Miles long," he stated.  


"Erg," he elbowed him in the gut. "Mean boy."  


"You know I'm not that mean."  


"Not zhat mean, but you have been mean to me before. I hated you," he said softly.  


His arms drooped a bit, but he held his hands over his eyes. "I'm sorry. But that hasn't been recently has it?"  


"Not really. Vhy vere you so mean to me?"  


"Because you were on the other side. I hadn't thought about what you were going through. We are on rival teams. After I took the time to think about your position after that one day, I started seeing you for who you really were, not just an enemy."  


"What day?"  


"You don't remember? Well, it was a couple months back. You were running to a class and I zipped by you and tripped you. You went flying into some lockers and hit your face. I laughed at you when I heard you sniffing, but then you looked back at me. Your nose was bleeding pretty bad and your cheek was all swollen. You had his look of complete defiance on your face. And you nose bleed all over your shirt, but you just kept on staring back at me. You face didn't look angry then, just sort of prideful, but not cocky. That's when it happened. Right then I began thinking of you everyday, every night."  


Kurt's hands crawled up to cover Pietro's. Silence wrapped around them in a moment. Kurt contemplated the warmth that crawled from his chest up to his face and down to his stomach when he heard this. He liked this feeling, but it made him feel so good he eyes welled up.  


Luckily he was then pushed into a booth that rose up. He had barely sat down when it took off from the ground. A few moments later, he saw the night sky's bright moon and the fairgrounds from up above. "The Ferris wheel!"  


Pietro draped his arm over the back of the seat and scooted closer to the other one. Blushing, Kurt leaned into him and took his hand into his. "Zhank you, Pietro. I'm having fun."  


Pietro kissed the top of his head and rest his cheek on it. "Thank you for agreeing to come on a date with me." His draping arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him a bit closer. "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"  


"Nein. . . I mean, no. Zhis is great. I did not sink zhat you could be zhis romantic." Kurt looked up at him, realizing how close they were. His eyes were the lightest blue, like the earliest morning sky shooing away the colors of the night. Was he really that pure, that potent?   


About two inches from his lips were the perfect lips of the hologram. Lightly, he switched off the hologram on his watch, which startled Kurt at first, but he gave in. Now he was perfect. The blue plump lips opened a sliver. Pietro felt the aching warmth in his soul quiver when he gazed at this marvelous sight. Kurt's hand wrapped tighter around Pietro's as Pietro's arm lowered and pulled him closer to himself. The suffocating grip of the night enclosed around them. A pale hand rose to feel the blue lips with its fingertips. Moist and inviting, he couldn't stop petting them, but moved to pet his face. His cheek felt like the finest fur he'd ever laid a hand on. As he closed in for a kiss, the ride slowed. Kurt quickly put the hologram back on and they loosened their embrace. The attendant was not shocked at all, like he had seen the same thing all night. This eased their slight embarrassment.  


Kurt grabbed Pietro's hand and smiled up at him. "So, Pietro," he thought about how to phrase his next question.  


Pietro liked hearing his name roll off of his lips. It sounded how it was supposed to be said, like no one had ever said it right before, not even his father or sister. "Yes, Kurt?"  


"Have you been wis a guy like zhis before?" he asked timidly.  


He nodded, "Once before. When I was a child I spent lots of time with my best friend. One day, I was running around the swings using my powers and everything and he stood right in front of me and I knocked him over. He looked dead so I freaked out and started to cry. After a bit he opened his eyes and said he was okay. I cheered up, but I still didn't believe that I had not hurt him. To prove he was, he kissed me on the cheek. We laughed about it, but as we grew older that moment got the best of us and we became involved. We hardly did anything more than make out, but it was still fun. Later he moved away. His parents found out about us one day and moved away the next."  


"Vhen vas zhat?"  


"About two years ago."  


"Have you seen him since zhen?"  


"Nah. He's probably forgotten about me anyway. What about you? Have you ever been with a guy?"  


"Nein, I have made out with a guy once, but never liked one so much," he squeezed his hand a bit which was reciprocated.  


"What about girls?"  


"I have had crushes on zhem before, but nosing more zhan a kiss."  


"Like Kitty?" he asked with a hint of jealousy.  


"For a while. She is so disgusted zhis me. She tries not to say it, but I could tell by ze vay she looks at me. But it's over."  


"She's a bitch to you. I'm glad that you saw your way out of that. Oh," he saw the cotton candy stand. "You want some?"  


"Sure."  


Pietro handed the man his last remaining tickets and took some blue cotton candy. "Here," he handed him the bag.  


Playing with the opening, he hooked his arm around Pietro's so he could hold on and open the bag at the same time. Pietro's hand rested in his pocket as he watched him. Kurt added, "So are you having fun?"  


"Of course. I'm getting to get to know about you."  


Kurt handed him some sugar fluff and asked, "So vhat is next?"  


He shrugged and looked at his watch. "It's about ten o'clock."  


"Maybe ve should get back soon."  


"If you say so. It's not like Mystique keeps tabs on us all the time or anything. I could be out for days and she wouldn't notice unless there was like a mission or something," he was not trying to hint at a sleepover, but it slipped out.  


Kurt blushed a little. "Well the Professor likes to know vhere ve are. That's vhy I should get back. Maybe tomorrow ve could go see a movie or somesing. Is zhat good?"  


"Sure. That would be great."  


They walked out off of the fairgrounds and into the town, both knowing that the magnificent night was soon to be over.  


"Ah, man, I've got a lot of homevork tomorrow, and ve are probably training, too. If ve see a movie it vill probably be late."  


"Such a good student. It's okay if it's be late. I like the night better anyway." They approached the intersection nearest the institute. "I hope we get to go on a date again."  


"Maybe I vill ask you next time," he said.  


"That would be nice."  


The tall white walls covered in ivy were in front of them before they knew it. They hid in the bushes farther from the gate. "Well this is it," Kurt sighed.  


"May I give you a good night kiss?" Pietro leaned over him against the wall.   


He nodded to him, having anticipated this moment since the fair. His hologram was switched off by Pietro again. A pale hand again grazed his soft face quickly caressing his cheek and lips, but less time was spent gazing at his eyes and more was spent closing in on him. Moist lips crashed against each other moving, opening, and inviting each other inside the other. Hands roamed bodies, but patiently stayed away from fun bits. Kurt indulged in feeling under Pietro's shirt, savoring those rock hard abs with his fingers. Pietro moaned into his mouth, calling out his name with his tongue. They separated and panted knowing that this was as far they could go for the night. "Ve have to stop," Kurt muttered into Pietro's ear.  


"I know, but I don't want to let go of you," he clung tightly to him.  


"I don't want you to either, but ve vill see each other tomorrow. I promise."  


Pietro kissed the side of his head and let go of him. "I should go before I nail you to the wall. Thank you for a wonderful night, Kurt."  


"No, zhank you."  


"If you could have done anything else that you wanted to tonight, what would it have been?" his curiosity got the better of him.  


He smiled and answered, "I vould have let you nail me to zhe vall. Goodnight, mein Herr." He teleported out of sight.  


Quicksilver smiled at his absent shadow and walked back to his house.  
  


When he teleported back into his room, Rogue was standing in the middle of it. "Ah, vhat are you doing in here, Rogue?"  


"Where have you been, blue boy?" her tone was almost motherly, which annoyed Kurt.  


"Get out, Rogue. It's none of your business."  


"You owe me, Kurt!" she pounded out of the room.  


Despite Rogue's disturbance, Kurt was still very stimulated. He rushed toward the bathroom, tore his clothes to the floor and turned the shower on. There naked and blue, he stepped into the stream of steaming water and teased himself a little before pumping as fast as he could. That face, that voice, those lips, Pietro was immeasurably attractive. The inescapable warm gaze loosened the air from his lungs, sped up his heart, and filled him with this want. He fell farther and farther into an abyss of hot images of his naked body, soft hands, and perfect skin. He wanted to be with that body, that mind. Wrapped in him, he felt to safe. The water helped to emulate that feeling, so warm, so calm, so close . . .  


"Ah!" he groaned loudly as he came into the royal blue tile. "Pietro," he panted and leaned against the tile. "I miss you already. It's scary."  


Part 4


	4. Possibly Maybe

**Hidden Place**

Part Four: Possibly Maybe

Pairing: Kurt x Pietro  


Completed: January 04  


Warnings: I don't own X-men or any of the characters, so there. A phenomenal song inspired this fic by Bjork called "Possibly Maybe". Go Here for lyrics to the song. If you can download the song!  
  


As the light crawled into place in the sky there was an immeasurable silence in the air around him. The alarm clock buzzed and groaned to the hymn of the rising sun behind the mansion. The blood coursing through his veins invented a sense of the renewal and the feeling of the morning yet damned by the implications of the day's demands. With his face pressed into the firm pillow, thinking of the silver-hair boy, he whispered to himself, "I'll keep it in a hidden place."  
  


Xavier ran a tight ship of students, keeping tabs on every one but not intruding into their private thoughts. Kitty made her private thoughts well known to the professor since her thoughts were mediated upon often and without restraint. Rogue thought quietly and acted quite pensive though there had been an outburst on her part the night before. Nightcrawler however had been the quietest out of the bunch. His thoughts were more like background music at a party, out of reach if distracted. They were as delicate as a tin melody of a wind up music box on the table across the room. In such a way Xavier mediated upon the blue youth when Rogue wondered into the library.  


"Ah, Professor?" she hesitantly asked.  


"Yes, Rogue?" he turned his chair around to see her.  


"I need some advice. A friend of mine is a bit off lately. I'd like to know what's wrong but he keeps pushing me away."  


His eyebrow instinctively raised. "Is it anything serious?"  


"I don't think so, but I think he might be doing something unhealthy."  


"Unhealthy?" he asked.  


"Nothing fatal, but not normal. I just worry about him."  


"My advice to you would be, if he becomes a threat to himself or others seek my help. It sounds like your friend is just going through a phase. If it becomes more serious you know where to find me."  


"Yes. Professor," she replied obviously disappointed. She turned around and pensively walked out the door.   


Down the hallway Scott stood at Kurt's door from which music was blaring. His hand was posed as if he was about to knock, but he retracted it after a moment. Brown hair swayed as his head slumped in defeat. He turned on his heals to run but turned back around and opened the door which closed soundlessly behind him.  


Kurt was lounging, all relaxed after a long night of reminiscing. The room was dark except for the blue light from the monitor of his laptop. One hand was on the keyboard. Scott squinted behind his glasses at the images on the screen. He called out to him, but the music was too loud. As he strained to see the monitor, he began to make out images of the Brotherhood. Shocked and confused, he remained quiet as he approached him. Attempting to conjure up a reason for his actions, Scott saw Kurt feeling under his shirt with heavy-lidded eyes. He reasoned that he was just scratching until he heard him suck in a breath between his teeth and exhaled slowly. The pictures changed to images of one of their enemies in particular, the fastest of the group. Catching glimpses of him and mainly gazing completely flabbergasted at his teammate, his actions did not compute. Breathing more heavily, a blue hand crawled slowly down his stomach which looked harder than the last time Cyclops had seen, then again he had never looked at Kurt in this fashion before. The thick blue fingers grazed the underside of his member as he brought it out unknowingly before Cyclops. There was a close-up on the silver-haired boy's smug face on the screen, which made the pale boy scoff. But, the next image made him regard the enemy a bit differently; it was a photo of the boy gazing into nothing in a quite contemplative fashion. Nightcrawler sucked in another hot breath and began stroking himself slowly, but firmly. His teammate marveled at his blue member and licked his lips subconsciously. The blue one reached out to touch the face on the screen with his unoccupied hand. The pace quickened and his breath began to roughen and he mumbled incomprehensible things at the screen that stared back at his closed lids. Scott thought his feet were moving backward toward the door, but they were moving dangerously close to Nightcrawler's chair. A million different actions ran through his head, but he chose to stay and watch, for how long, he did not know. The fear of being caught kept him there, but begged him to leave. Somehow, the sight of his teammate feeding his urges kept him in place, even though the source of the boy's pleasure confused him. Maybe it was because he had thought this boy was his best friend, that he would share everything he could and more with him. Every little secret and dream like he had in return. Well, all except one.  


The pace was now frantic and the boy in the eternal sunglasses was aroused like his teammate, but too enthralled to do anything but watch. After a few more movements of the hand and uncontrollable gyrations, the blue boy released himself onto his pants with a loud moan. With that moan, a name carried off of his lips. It rang true into Cyclops's psyche and he quickly but quietly exited the room. Scared out of his pleasure by the noise, Kurt looked at the door and asked, "Quicksilver?"  


Scott rested against the wall as soon as he was out of the site of Kurt's door. "Pietro?" he murmured to himself. After a few moments of contemplation he realized how he must have looked as Rogue walked toward him with a concerned look on her face. "You okay, Scott? You look, um . ."  


"Yeah, um, look, can you tell the professor I'm going out to get a burger. I should be back soon," he took few steps in the wrong direction. Realizing it, he turned around and asked, "Is it hot in this house or is it just me?"  


Rogue watched him vanish around the corner. The only logical explanation rung loudly in her head. "Oh, my God! Kurt and Scott are doing it!" She had to find out more. She was still worried about Kurt. Although he had been acting more like himself the past couple days, he still didn't seen completely like himself. If her teammates were involved, she had to find out for sure.  


Scott took off from the institute too distracted by Nightcrawler's actions to notice a motorcycle following him in the distant background. Heading to his favorite spot in a nearby public park, he stopped off at a burger joint and ordered two meals. Rogue waited across the street as he paid for his food. Things seemed pretty normal so far to Rogue. Also on the way to the park he parked in a residential neighborhood and walked a few blocks. Rogue lost sight of him. After a few blocks, he saw a green-blue house that looked like it had been in an earthquake. The lawn was shaggy and trash was scattered here and there. At the back of the house, on a window ledge, he sat one of the meals and quickly walked from the lawn and returned to the car. Rogue watched him pull out and head toward the park.  


Once at the park, Rogue crouched behind a bush and watched Scott eat his burger on a bench at the far corner of the park that was surrounded by dense foliage. After half a boring hour, Scott stood up and welcomed the last person Rogue expected to see.  


"Thanks for coming out. I was starting to think you didn't get my message," he shook his hand and they sat down.  


Smiling, he replied, "I only get this sort of invitation when you're in trouble, so I hurried over. You look a little shaken, what's up?" Lance lounged on the bench close to Scott.  


Not shocked or concerned by his close proximity, Scott leaned forward and stared at the grass. "There's something going on with Nightcrawler. He's been off lately, and I think I know why it is. I just can't believe it."  


"This sounds juicy," he leaned closer to hear him speak. Scott gave him a serious look. "Tell me, Scott."  


"I just found out today. I thought to talk to you about it first because the others would freak out."  


"Spit it out already, what happened?" Seeing his reluctance, he put a hand on his back.  


After sighing, he relented. "Since Nightcrawler's been acting strange lately, I went to his room after lunch and knocked on the door, but his music was so loud he couldn't hear me. I opened the door and saw him at the computer. After calling his name again and not getting a response, I walked up to him and saw he was sifting though pictures of the Brotherhood," he explained. He felt Lance stiffen a bit. "I didn't know what to think a first, then he started to masturbate when pictures of Quicksilver came up. I didn't know what to do, so I just watched him for a while, but left after he was done so he didn't see me."  


"So, Nightcrawler and Quicksilver are together?" he reasoned out.  


"I doubt that, but Nightcrawler is obviously attracted to him."  


"Well Quicksilver is hardly around anyway so I can't say for sure anything on his part, but he has been teasing Nightcrawler a whole hell of a lot less recently. I mean, he doesn't gloat about it like he did before. He's even mellowed a bit in the past couple weeks. I guess it's possible. I'll have to watch him for a while. Man, I never thought he could like anyone except for himself."  


"It's hard to imagine that anyone could like Quicksilver, let alone one of us. It's hard to imagine finding love in an enemy, but it happens," he turned his head to see Lance's tan face very close to his own. Intrigued, he gaze back at Lance's eyes from behind his looking glass. There was a lingering feeling between them that he had not voiced but felt all the same.  


"It does indeed. As the leaders we have to keep our teammates from forging alliances with the other team."  


Scott looked away; looking injured from the jab. Lance took his chin in his hand and turned the unwilling enemy toward his gaze. "At least not in front of the others. If we openly act as if we have ties to the enemy we will never win for ourselves."  


The other one looked down with the hand still on it, rubbing the fingers against his lips. "We don't have to be enemies. You know that deep down we don't hate any of you guys. If you came to us we would welcome you with open arms against the others."  


Lance frowned at his suddenly affectionate enemy. "You know we won't do that. But I'd spend the night in those open arms if you let me," he smirked.  


Scott blushed and stood up facing the foliage. "Well I came to tell you what you needed to hear. They have to work this thing out themselves but eventually they will be separated. Battle or Death or even us will eventually pull them apart."  


Strong tan arms wrapped around Scott's frame and a chocolate-smooth voice melted against his eardrums. "We don't have to pull them apart. It's their lives they are dealing with, not the whole team."  


Scott knew he wasn't talking about Quicksilver and Nightcrawler anymore. His heart beat banged against the arms surrounding it. "I have a responsibility to my team. I have to be a model for them to follow and rely on. I can't be fraternizing with the enemy. As much as . . ."  


"Am I your enemy in here?" his hand slid under his shirt grabbed at the flesh low on his stomach. His heat escaped into those foreign fingers. "Or in here?" he felt up to his breast with the other hand.  


Wanting to give in, he leaned into the other one. "Please stop doing this," he begged echoing the burning pain in his heart.  


Lance held onto him tighter, hoping he would not push him away. He had fought so long and hard to get this far into Scott's mind. "I can't, Scott. Don't push me out. Let me inside." His finger gripped the flesh over his heart almost hurting the muscle underneath it. Scott's lungs filled with the scent of the one behind him and his eyes swelled. He wanted so badly to go back to the way things were before these meetings started, before he began craving Avalanche's presence, when he really believed he loved Jean. "Please, Lance . . . I . . ."  


His grip loosened; in a last effort, he whispered, "I need you, Scott." The body in his captivity began to tremble with quick breaths while warm water fell into his caging arms. This made Lance gasp and fight to turn Scott around to see his face. Scott then pulled Lance's body to his own and he openly sobbed. Lance took off his glasses and held onto him. The warmth in his body doubled as he sobbed and muttered for a few minutes. He was led back to the bench where he collected himself in Lance's welcoming arms. Colder hands wiped away his tears and kissed his eyelids.   


"Do you feel better?" he heard from the voice beside him.   


He nodded. "Thanks," he voice was quieter than moving grass. "What do we do now?"  


"About what?" he needed some reassurance.  


"About them," he said. He looked up at Lance, "And us?"  


He recovered his hold on him and answered, "We wait for them to make a move. If they make a bad one, we'll just tell them to be quiet about their relationship. We can't tell them we know now or it will scare them. About us, well," he thought out loud. "We take things slowly."  


Scott nodded against his neck and gave it a little peck. Lance's skin sizzled as Scott sat up and sighed. "I've been giving this a lot of thought. Lance," he looked at his shadow. "I need you, too."  


He watched him walk away, even though he wanted to tackle him and cure his pain with passion. Tomorrow was another opportunity to help him heal.  


Rogue's jaw had been on the ground for at least half an hour. It seemed that everything was going haywire except for her own love life. Nightcrawler and Quicksilver, Cyclops and Nightcrawler, Cyclops and Avalanche, the teams were more intertwined than she thought.  


When Scott walked in the door to the institute love-drunk and soaked in deep thought, Rogue was standing right there with her hands on her hips. "Scott Summers, you whore!" she said loudly.  


Confused and worried, he asked, "What?"  


She walked closer to him and whispered, "You're with Jean, Kurt, and Lance? How dare you! You better fix this before I tell the Professor."  


She marched off ignoring his pleas.   


"You've got it all wrong Rogue! That's not how it is at all! Wait, how do you. ." His brain was so tired he crashed on the living room couch and slept until morning.  
  


On the other side of the mansion however, Nightcrawler was welcoming Quicksilver into his bedroom through the window. He had waited patiently all day for the knock on his window. Now, hand-in-hand, helping him in, he was with his companion.   


"How vas za run?" he smiled.  


"Okay I guess. What movie are we going to watch?"  


Kurt bit his lip and thought about the two movies he had rented. "Um, vell, vhich von do you sink you vill like, Retroactive or Spiral?" he asked. He sincerely did not know which his friend would like. Drama or suspense?  


He looked at the large TV in the far corner. "We're gonna watch it here?" He sat on the futon near the screen and looked around. "I heard Spiral was good." His arms rested openly on the back of the futon forcing Kurt to sit under one of his arms if he chose to do so. Pietro patted the futon.  


Sighing, he put the movie in and sat down by the one boy. "Okay. Spiral it is zhen." Pietro wrapped an arm around his blue boy and pulled him a bit closer. Kurt felt strange, but excited when close to him. His skin knew he was an enemy, but fur knew he was a friend. There, furry and cuddly, he shared his aura with the other. Still, he was almost afraid to crave his touch even though he relished it.  


The credits ended and the movie started. The main character appeared and the spiral began. Sadness consumed him just as it had Nightcrawler a week prior. The soulful laments of the main character dug deeply in Kurt and pulled at the plug that kept Kurt from being sucked back into his own depth. Luckily, Pietro saw this written on his face and gathered him up with both arms. "You okay?"  


He nodded feeling the tears condense around his eyes. They continued to watch until Kurt fell asleep in Pietro's warm maroon shirt. Pietro smiled at his napping form, not moving much in fear of disturbing him.  


An instant later there was a loud knock on the door.  


"Kurt! I need to talk to you."   


Scott swung the door open to see a wide-eyed Quicksilver who held Kurt tenderly in his arms. His defensive expression melted into a smug defiant snarl. Scott closed the door quickly behind him and walked toward them.  


"What do you want, Leader boy?" he spat quietly.  


Kurt remained napping in his arms with little more than a clue as Scott caressed his cheek. Pietro eyed him carefully. "What are you . . ."  


"Don't hurt him, Quicksilver," he warned him.  


He wanted to challenge him but knew given the circumstance he would be hurting more than Scott's pride if he did so. For once, Quicksilver stayed silent. "I don't intend to," he finally said.  


Scott nodded to him and opened the door. Quicksilver's voice stopped him. "You're not going to tell anyone about us are you?"  


He turned to them and said softly, "For some reason you make him happy and I wouldn't take that away from him."   


Quicksilver watched him shut the door behind him, but his words still sat uneasily in his soul. Scott's words didn't reverberate his thoughts. His true words ended with "unless I have to."  


The movie ended and the screen filled with blue static as Pietro held onto Kurt tighter. The fibers of Kurt's shirt crumpled in his grasp as his blue skin warmed him deeply. "Kurt . . ."  
  


Scott returned to his room and flopped onto the bed in the middle of the dimly lit room. A note sat on his nightstand the read:  


"Possibly maybe, they'll get along fine. Possibly love is between them as it is between you and I.  


Lance"  


Part 5


	5. Hunter

**Hidden Place**

Part Five: Hunter

Pairing: Kurt x Pietro  


Completed: January 04  


Warnings: I don't own X-men or any of the characters, so there. A phenomenal song inspired this fic by Bjork called "Hunter". Go Here for lyrics to the song. If you can download the song!  
  


The entire team sat in the ready-room absorbing the information that Xavier was feeding them. Rogue, Jean, and most of all Scott knew the pretext for the mission was false, but they had to go through with it. A man by the name of Loz was hiding a program that could manipulate viruses to do his bidding. He had used the software to create viruses such as the Birman virus, which killed a million people all around the world in the late 90's. The American government kept it under wraps until months prior when the creator went missing. It wasn't the X-men's business until a new mutant kidnapped him a few days prior. The mutant was unknown to Xavier until a month before. He seemed harmless.  


"So we know nothing about him?" Scott questioned almost miming his own curiosity. Jean gave him a suspicious look.  


"He is a mutant that recently acquired psychic abilities. I can't find out anything more about him, but I'm still trying. You are to go to their hideout and capture Loz and the mutant. Once sedated, bring them back here. Any questions?"  


Many of them nodded but Nightcrawler piped up. "Professor, vhy do you need all ov us?"  


"There is a lot of security. All of them are other mutants. I need all of you to take care of them. Ororo will stay behind and head up operations. Suit up and get to the jet in one hour."  


The majority of them fled quickly to catch up on whatever homework or lounging they needed to do to clear their minds. Nightcrawler returned to his room to finish up a letter to Pietro. He was careful not to include details of the mission but did not hide the fact that he could very well be injured during the capture. Mid-sentence he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  


"Was!" he turned to see Scott standing behind him. His face was stoic. "You scared me, Scott! Is somesing za matter?" He hid the note with his hand.  


"Xavier forgot to tell you but you'll be on my team instead of heading the green team. Rogue will take over for you," his voice was calm but his eyes weren't. As if he had never met Kurt before, his eyes scanned Nightcrawler's body, more than just his slightly uncomfortable body movements. "I know you've been making improvements lately, but I need to know you can handle this mission better than you handled the last one."  


"The last one? I did nosing wrong in za last mission," he was becoming defensive.  


"I watched the tape with Xavier. You were off, Kurt. If you had teleported a millisecond after you had you would have been smashed against a wall. It happened more than once."  


"I won't happen again, Cyclops," he murmured.  


Scott recognized the tone in his voice when he said his name. Did he get that indignation from Quicksilver? Or did he know about his relationship with Avalanche? But he was merely Lance to Scott; Avalanche was cruel and calculating, harsh and needlessly abrasive. Was Scott willing to fight Lance with as much force as he used to? As much as he did when he was truly with Jean?  


"Good. I will speak with you again after debriefing with the Professor. Make sure you are here and your door is unlocked."  


He smirked, "Vhy Scott zhat sounds like a midnight make-out section."  


Scott nearly reached out to hit him. Thinking twice he smirked back and said, "Get ready for your mission, lover boy."  


"Roger," he saluted and dressed.  
  


Focusing on random parts of the seat in front of them, the team silently went over the plan. The mission was a bit more involved for Scott than the professor let on. Kurt would unknowingly participate in the most involved part of the mission as well.  


The small shack entrance to the site came into view and the jet landed. The small black soldier ants crawled out two by two into the tall black velvet grass. Three hundred yards into the mossy wild, the team split into three and changed directions. The yellow team remained outside to wait for enemy reinforcements as the other teams tried to make their way inside. The blue team would go inside the compound and find Loz and the other mutant. The green team would assist the blue team by getting rid of the majority of the other mutants.  


The other two teams made it inside without much of a fuss. A couple of guards were waiting but dispatched quickly. The green team held positions on the first floor of the while the blue team sneaked down to the second basement to the room the mutant and scientist were supposed to be in.  


Nightcrawler stalked down the hallway into a large open room with smaller rooms attached. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Jumping to escape a blow, he was knocked into a door. A hand covered his mouth as the door shut behind them. The hands let go of his body when they got inside, but the hand on his mouth changed into just one finger. Before he could yell or teleport, a voice piped from his hunter. "I'm not going to hurt you!" he whispered. "It's me!"  


"Avalanche?" he whispered back in the dark empty room. "Vhat iz sis all about?"  


"It's a trap! I couldn't risk alerting the mutant with Lox. He's under some kind of spell. Are the others with you?"  


"Ya, but vhy are you helping us?" Nightcrawler was confused.  


"We have to fight you guys later, you know? Without you guys life would be no fun."  


Nightcrawler sensed the reminiscent air about his enemy. "Vell, let's go tell ze ozers."  


"No! If they start to pull out Lox will definitely blow everyone up! You have to tell Cyclops and he should be able to take out Lox while others find the explosives around here."  


"How do you know all of zis?"  


"Mystique is in bed with him. He has something against humans like Mystique and Magneto do. They plan to release something and kill a bunch of people. Please, we've got to take him out before he does anything!"  


"Ya, okay. Vell, I'll find Cyclops and tell the ozers about ze bombs. Vhat vill you do?"  


"The others are already looking for the bombs. You and Cyclops have to catch him before he can do anything."  


"Vhat about ze ozer mutant?"  


"Oh, don't worry about him. He's on our side," he smirked as he exited the room, ushering Nightcrawler behind him.  


As silently as he could he caught up to Cyclops around a few corners, close to a bright room. "Cyclops," he whispered.  


"Be quiet!" he quietly urged only to be drawn back by Nightcrawler who relayed what Avalanche told him. He nodded in return and replied, "So let's go get him."  


Through the crack of the door they caught a glimpse of Lox and the mutant. Cyclops and Nightcrawler both gasped at the scene; an older salt and pepper-haired man fondling and kissing a blonde younger man propped up against the table. He hesitantly opened his mouth to the older one's insistent kisses upon his cheek. Unzipping the younger one's fly, he hushed sweet things into his ear while the younger one panted and tried to suppress purrs from the back of his throat. Nightcrawler inspected the obscured far away face of the younger one; he looked familiar, felt familiar. Reaching up his shirt, his kisses trailed down the mutant's neck. The hands trailed down then to guide his boxers down for easy access. The older man's wet lips met with the warm flesh of the mutant's pulsating member. Purrs and moans then crawled out of the mutant's throat. "Ah! Lox, we need to . . ." he tried to look away or negotiate being so intimate in the lab. Silenced by the older man's finger in his mouth, he suckled on it with care, trying to enhance the older one's pleasure as well.  


Cyclops nudged Nightcrawler's arm and pulled him closer, "I guess we know who's who, then. We'll strike in a minute. Let's um . . . let them finish. Maybe we can find out more about the bombs if we let them talk."  


Nightcrawler nodded at him, but still thought now would be the best time to bust in, while they were occupied. He couldn't stop staring at the young mutant though. Who was he? He looked like someone he knew, someone close . . .  


After another minute the boy clutched at the back of Lox's head, pulling his bobbing head closer, pushing himself further into his passage. The pants became more lively and erotic. Both Cyclops and Nightcrawler shifted their weight a bit to lessen the chances of their erections bumping into a part of the other. The younger mutant released the finger in his mouth and it found its way around to his backside where Lox found another part of his body to pleasure. The boy was visible torn; his body jerking in both directions. Before Cyclops nearly bust through his uniform, the boy cried out loudly into the air as Lox lapped his pleasure up. Panting and recovering his underwear he said, "Now how am I supposed to guard you when you keep doing that?"  


He grinned at him. "Guarding me isn't your only job."  


"I don't get paid for that," he scowled. "Get back to work old man."  


"Oh, so cold," he retorted. He returned to the laptop he was working on before the distraction.  


Unluckily for Nightcrawler and company, they didn't speak after that. Finally, Cyclops burst into the room, followed by Nightcrawler. "You're coming with us Lox! Don't make this hard on yourself."  


Lox looked at the mutant, who came running at Cyclops yelling with a punch faster than anything they'd seen before. Wait, not faster than . . .  


"Quicksilver!" Nightcrawler's minds raced. "What is going on?"  


They fought but he was too fast for Cyclops. Watching Cyclops fall onto his back, Nightcrawler morphed as Quicksilver jump onto him. He morphed them to the room Avalanche pushed him into before. "Vhat are you doing?!" he demanded, not letting go of him.  


"Let go of me!" he thrashed and swung around.  


"It's me! Bitte, Pietro!" he pleaded.  


Quicksilver stopped for a moment. "Pietro? Who's that?"  


"He's probably been brain washed!" he realized. Also remembering the mission, he grabbed the nearest hard object and cracked him in the back of the head with it. "I'm so sorry, Pietro."  
  


He teleported them both back to the jet where Cyclops and the others soon met him carrying Lox in his arms. There, he tried not to act too attached but he held Pietro in his lap on the plane ride back. "I see you got him," he said to Cyclops who was fastening the incapacitated Lox into a seat. "You too." He answered with a knowing smile.  


Confused and tired, he looked questioningly into Cyclops's glasses. Protectively, he held Pietro close in his arms, not caring if the others saw. "Did ve find za bombs?"  


"Yeah, Multiple stalked them all out. Good work, everybody!" he told them obviously needing a nap.  


Injured and whiney, the other students tended to themselves and others, not really taking note of Nightcrawler's strange actions.  
  


Once back at the institute, Ororo took Pietro into an investigation room and ordered Nightcrawler back to his room. Worried and dirty, he found Scott next to his door when he arrived. "Scott, vhat?"  


"I think it'll be better if you just relax, take a shower, and go to bed."  


"But, Scott, I have to . . ."  


"Not do anything suspicious," he finished his sentence. "You'll get to see him later. We won't hurt him. You know that."   


Not very settled, but obedient, he returned to his room and jumped into the shower. Letting the water wash away his sweat, fear clinging to his fur.  


Part 6


	6. Hidden Place 2

**Hidden Place**

Part Five: Hidden Place 2

Pairing: Kurt x Pietro  


Completed: January 04  


Warnings: I don't own X-men or any of the characters, so there. A phenomenal song inspired this fic by Bjork called "Hidden Place". The last chapter didn't really capture the song so I've dedicated the rest of the fic to trying. Go Here for lyrics to the song. If you can download the song!  
  


Staring at the ceiling of his room as he had been for hours, he continued to cling to the hope that Pietro would be alright and come running into his arms telling him it was all a dream. There was no Lox, and he never even laid a hand upon him. Images of that man being so intimate with Pietro ate at his skin, burned at his heart. He looked so pleased, so enthralled with that man who gave him pleasure. Nightcrawler knew it was wrong though. Afterward he scowled at him. Was it just a job? All a rouse? All a lie? He hoped so with every fiber of his being.  


His head fell to the other side to look at the door. If it wasn't he would spiral back down into that dark place between despair and self-annihilation. Being crushed between those boulders, he'd reach toward the sky, to the face of the boy who'd shoved him back there. Was he that devoted, or just hopeless?  


He'd left his door unlocked as Psyclops had instructed him to do. Nightcrawler didn't know how Psyclops knew about Pietro and his relationship, if it could be called that. It was all dependent on what Quicksilver would tell Nightcrawler about Lox and the mission. He prayed for both of their sakes it was brainwashing that did that to him.  


Rolling back to the other side, he felt worn thin, as if hands were stretching his heart over a vast sea. Sadly, it felt like everyone he knew was holding the edges of his heart and swam in different directions. The only one who seemed to sooth that ache was Pietro, the white light at the bottom of the fountain.  


Impatiently, he stood up and began to pace a circle into the carpet. About the eighteenth trip around, he heard heavy footsteps coming toward his door, like someone holding a boulder on his shoulders. The door swung open to show a tired, unharmed Pietro being escorted in by Scott. Scott looked away from Nightcrawler and Pietro, saying nothing as he sat Pietro down on Kurt's bed. In silence, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Pietro held his head in pain and called out to Nightcrawler. "I can't open my eyes, it hurts so much. Kurt, where are you?"  


Kurt hurried to Pietro's side, stoking his back. "Mein Gott, Pietro, are you okay? Did zhey hurt you?"  


He waved his hand and tried to shake his head. "Nah, it was Lox, he hurt me, but the Professor fixed me. It felt like an elephant was dragged out of my temples. The whole bunch weren't too happy to see me. Ah!" his breath sped up as his body wavered.  


"Here, lie down," he pushed him back onto the bed. "So zhey didn't hurt you? You vere just brainvashed?"  


"Yeah," his breathed. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know what was going on, it was like I was born yesterday. I knew nothing except I was Lox's bodyguard," he looked at his feet. "I feel so dirty after he used me like he did."  


Kurt looked away at the mention of that man's name. He defiled Pietro. Kurt refused to hear his name let alone forgive him. His gaze returned to Pietro's slowing breath and sweating forehead. He must have been so confused, so scared in there. "I vill start the shower for you. Is zhat, okay?" he pet his forehead.  


He nodded slightly and smirked, "Is this our second date?"  


Kurt smiled vaguely and shook his head. "Nein, Freund. I vill take us on anozer date when you feel better. I'll be back in a moment."  


After rotating the knobs for the shower, he found himself realizing the implications of this bath. He was going to see Pietro nude. His cheeks became flushed under his fur, but wagged his head from side to side in defiance of his hormones. He refused to find it arousing; Pietro was in pain. He'd just gone through such an ordeal. He needed a friend right now, not a hornball. Nodding his head in determination, he returned to the bedroom and helped Pietro, who nearly fell to his knees twice, into the bathroom. Pietro was going to have a hard time standing in his condition. "Maybe I should have just drawn you a bath."  


Pietro smiled, obviously feeling a bit better. "It'll be okay," he smirked and looked directly into Kurt's concerned eyes, "if you get in with me."  


Turning his head to the side, embarrassed, Kurt nodded, "If zhat's vhat you vould like." He sat him on the toilet and closed the door behind them in case a x-man found it necessary to bug them. Very carefully, he began to disrobe Pietro, starting with his shoes. He refused to find the situation stimulating, but it was a struggle. As his socks fell onto the white tiles, he saw the raw pinkened calluses on his feet. Ten perfect toes pointing up toward him as he watched them stretch. Kurt's white shirt was lazily unbuttoned as Pietro watched him push each button through the holes slowly, as to not frighten him. Then he took off his undershirt, fighting nervousness. Pietro looked up at Kurt's fuzzy sculpted abs and chiseled arms, not ever having imagined the elven looking boy was hiding such a form. With very gentle eyes, Kurt pulled Pietro's tight shirt above his head, looking anywhere but at his body, fearing his own body would react. The pale boy could tell his blue one was distracted, maybe he was just being polite. Nevertheless, he wanted to be looked at by Kurt, touched by Kurt. The pale boy startled Kurt by pulling his right hand to the loose button on his pants. Searching Pietro's eyes for any pain or embarrassment, he came away with none, only a pair of perfectly blush cheeks. Smiling a bit, he looked away. "Stand up vith me, okay?"  


Pietro felt a strong blue arm pull him up and support his failing, shaking knees. His pants fell to the ground with Kurt looking at the water streaming from the showerhead, the tiles, even the floor mat. Soon after fell his boxers which Kurt helped to the ground by his foot. Pietro smiled at his dexterous caretaker. "I wonder what else you can do with those legs," he whispered into Kurt's perked ear.  


He smirked, still quite warm in the cheeks, and helped Pietro into the shower. Before he could douse them both, Pietro stopped him silently and unzipped Kurt's sagging pants. He couldn't help but shiver at Pietro's first sensual touch. He tried to push him in again, but Pietro halted him for a second time. "Wait," he commanded softly. Suddenly, Kurt felt hands on his hips that slid his last garment to the white tiles.  


Kurt looked into his eyes again, finding satisfaction. Pietro grunted softly as the warm water saturated his skin. It was the first time Kurt had ever felt skin against his in the shower. They slipped against each other on accident the first few times, then hugged each other tightly and pushed their semi-erect flesh against each other. Pietro wrapped a leg around Kurt's hip and ground into him softly bringing his flesh to full attention. Kurt panted, exposing his long canines. Closing his eyes, he began to kiss Pietro lightly on the neck. As Pietro began to grind more fiercely into his partner, his kisses turned into nips and bites. Everything, the water, the heat, the steam, the body in his arms, felt as it never had before, every nerve in his body was ripped open and caressed by Pietro's presence. "Mein Gott, Pietro!" he half whined in sweet pain through his teeth into his neck.  


Pietro swallowed roughly feeding off of the love being made to his flesh. He wanted Kurt inside of his tightening flesh. The fur rubbing against him pulled him into a state of total physical awareness. The tail wrapped around his stationary leg stroked him from knee to ankle in time with their colliding hips. Kurt pushed him against the cold, blue tiles of the shower and tightened his hold on him, almost completely forgetting his earlier condition. "You feel so good! I . . . I vant you so badly! More than I've ever wanted anysing," he admitted while nibbling on his earlobe.  


Cradling each other and kissing frantically, Pietro decided to let himself be claimed before he exploded. "Kurt, come inside me," he stroked Kurt's back.  


His blue face pulled back and examined his sincerity; which was true and willing. Looking about he pulled them out of the shower and laid a towel on the floor. Laying Pietro gently on the terrycloth, he asked for safe measure, "Are you sure, Pietro?" He stroked the side of his flushed face.  


Pietro nuzzled his hand with his cheek and nodded. "Please, Kurt."  


Smiling, he searched for a good lubricant and returned to his position on top of Pietro kissing his deeply. For the first time, he actually had the chance to examine Pietro's length. Firm, long, and perfectly it stood anticipating his touch. While he stroked his member lightly with his fingertips, Pietro reached down and fondled his counterpart's magnificent blue girth. It had more girth than his but thought nothing other than to anticipate his entrance. He began to bite his lower lip, "Kurt, please do it soon or I'll. . ."  


With that, Kurt coated his length with the lukewarm matter trying not to linger too long on his own pleasure. Timidly, he took Pietro's tip into his mouth as he fingered his entrance with a lubed set of fingers. The pale body jerked in both directions at the dual sensations. His lips parted and he moaned deeply feeling the second finger scissor his tensed muscles into compliance. "Ahhh! Ku . . rt . . ."  


After a few more strokes with his mouth, Kurt reeled back and pushed his head into Pietro's quivering entrance. His girth shocked Pietro's muscles into tightening at first; then Kurt cooed sweetly to him and felt him relax. Then he glided halfway into him and pressed his stomach onto Pietro's hardened flesh. Another couple strokes and his mass was inside of the pale one's tight, warm sheath. He fed off of Pietro's uneven moans and pants as he grew accustomed to Kurt's length inside of him. The pain melted away into unrelenting pleasure. Every thrust hit him full force right where it needed to. He tried to keep his voice down, but he'd never felt quite so perfectly wrapped around someone before. Kurt was just the right size, filling every crevice of his being. His tongue pulled Kurt's into his mouth and they were connected; a circle of continuous pleasure. It didn't take much longer before the pair tensed, and expelled their seed in and on each other. Kurt collapsed on top of Pietro and kissed his smiling face between pants. "Thank you, Pietro. That vas amazing."  


He nodded in reply and kissed him back. After a time, he pushed them up and let Kurt help him back into the flowing shower. Still panting a bit and relatively tired now, the pair held each other and washed the products of their love off of each other. There were so many questions that still plagued Kurt. Not wanting to betray his better judgement, he asked Pietro against the falling drops, "So, are we togezer now?"  


Pietro laughed lazily and hit his shoulder. "Of course we are. I would have no other on my arm than you." He nuzzled into Kurt's neck and kissed it.   


"And Lox meant nosing?" he needed to know.  


Pietro was a bit shocked but shook his head. "No, Kurt. Not at all. At that time, I couldn't control myself. I knew there was something I'd forgotten, something important, but I didn't remember anything but who I worked for. It was my only purpose," he hugged Kurt for reassurance.  


Kurt hugged him back, taking it all to heart. Pietro was his and nothing was in their way, except the X-men and the Brotherhood. "It's okay now, Pietro. You'll never see him again."  


He nodded on his shoulder and started to doze off. Kurt felt the boy's breath heavily onto his shoulder and leaned down to turn the water off. He shook him a bit and whispered, "Hey. We gotta get you to za bed bevore you can fall asleep on me."  


He merely mumbled in reply.  


Clumsily, he toweled him off and laid him on the bed. He locked the door and returned to his partner's side where he nuzzled under his arm and rest his head on his shoulder.   


Nothing seemed to weigh Nightcrawler down anymore. He was wedged between nothing and the air. Pietro's slumbering skin felt like fresh air being breathed into his fingertips. The sound of his steady heartbeat resonated into the very core of his soul, filling up the drying fountain in his heart. Once again, Kurt felt as whole as he did as a child, playing in the field, collecting flowers for the vase next to the door. He leaned up and kissed Pietro's cheek whispering his love into his ear. "I love you, Pietro. Thank you for waking my heart up."  


The pale one turned his sleeping head sloppily onto Kurt's and replied in a muffled voice. "Love you, too."  


Elated with a wide smile, he hugged Pietro and was determined to keep their love in a hidden place away from anyone who would object or look down on them. With him in his arms, nothing mattered except their hearts and the overflowing fountain of happiness.  



End file.
